


Fanart for If You Had This Time Again

by haigidal



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-01-29 15:18:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12633783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haigidal/pseuds/haigidal
Summary: Fanart for If You Had This Time Again by dls.





	1. A scene from chapter 25

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dls/gifts).
  * Inspired by [If You Had This Time Again](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10920276) by [dls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dls/pseuds/dls). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If You Had This Time Again is my favorite MCU fanfiction write by dls. I got enough confidence for draw fanart recently. That was after chapter 25. Or is it after chapter 24...? Because I started draw chapter 25? I currently learning English. So my understanding it's contents and what is write for my thoughts can be weird. But I'm trying.
> 
> I might draw more. So for now, it's multiple chapter.

So, this scene is Tony and Loki are kind of see each other again in chapter 25.

When I read this, I really can help but think this image. It stuck in my head few days I had to draw it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://archiveofourown.org/works/10920276/chapters/28504640


	2. A scene from chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fanart for If You Had This Time Again by dls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have time, Image which I want to draw and already finished one fanart.
> 
> So Why not another?

I wanted Thor's expression to be interpreted in various ways. Don't know I archive that.

Tony... you are going to be sooooo embarrassing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://archiveofourown.org/works/10920276/chapters/28749340


	3. A scene from chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fanart for If You Had This Time Again by dls.

 

It's the scene that really hardly hit me.

But I couldn't draw as soon as because it had to some thinking and, well, time.

It was fun to draw!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://archiveofourown.org/works/10920276/chapters/28277913


	4. A scene from chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fanart for If You Had This Time Again by dls.

 

It seems dls's cliffhanger is devil's trap to me.

 

Hey, I had to put most of onomatopoeias as Korean.

If you have some idea what should use each scene, please let me know.

I always have trouble about onomatopoeia…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://archiveofourown.org/works/10920276/chapters/29081469


	5. A scene from chapter 29 (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fanart for If You Had This Time Again by dls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's (1) because I have too many scenes that I want to draw in chapter 29...

 

I’m actually not sure about this scene.

Can’t understand well what Loki’s expression look like.

So this is mostly guess work this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://archiveofourown.org/works/10920276/chapters/29245392


	6. A scene from chapter 29 (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fanart for If You Had This Time Again by dls.

 

Well, as I told before, I draw another chapter 29's scene here.

Loki feeding Tony scene was really killing me when I read it.

I have one more this chapter's scene's sketch at this point.

I want to include Darcy in this drawing as well but don't have much time for that...so just cut it here.

I might draw it as well... hm.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://archiveofourown.org/works/10920276/chapters/29245392


	7. A scene from chapter 29 (3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fanart for If You Had This Time Again by dls.

 

I…was draw second page based on my too far gone imagination.

I think in the fic, Thor is not that… well, Pikachu. And he is more calm too. I blame it to Thor3.

I have one more fanart for chapter29 in mind and it's just one scene. It's more like illust?

A video that placed below is this fanart's work process record.

I recently started record my works for, well, I don't know, someday it can be used as portfolio or something?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://archiveofourown.org/works/10920276/chapters/29245392


	8. A scene from chapter 29 (4)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fanart for If You Had This Time Again by dls.

Really want to draw this whole scene.

Yey! Now, I can draw other chapter's fanart!

HAHAHAXD

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://archiveofourown.org/works/10920276/chapters/29245392


End file.
